


This Feeling

by Merfilly



Category: My Fair Lady (1964)
Genre: Ambiguous Relationships, Drabble, Introspection, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:22:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27384883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: At the ball, Henry's thoughts.
Relationships: Eliza Doolittle & Henry Higgins
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	This Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: perhaps this feeling would pass

Henry Higgins was, by all standards, a dyed in the wool, confirmed old bachelor. He appreciated the freedom of his life, though he had found some delight in sharing it with Pickering.

Now, as he watched his project, the flower girl he was reshaping into a properly speaking lady, he felt a twinge of anxiety over life and the future.

She danced with the notables here, foreign and domestic worthies, always drawing eyes with each move. They hung off the words she shared with them, enunciated in pristine English.

Was it jealousy he felt? Impossible, he decided, pushing it away.


End file.
